Chaos Angel
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: It was a mistake. One happening caused another. Now, sixteen years after that mistake, Shadow will find himself in for a joyride, when a fifteen year old comes looking for him. Question is why?
1. Daughter of the Ultimate

i hope u like it!

* * *

"Chaos Angel:  
Chapter One;  
Daughter of the Ultimate"

-- About Sixteen Years Ago

Our favorite ebony hedgehog was at a bar, drinking whiskey, and becoming very drunk; his pupils were dilating, and his head was getting hung over. There was a female about nineteen years of age walking in, and looking around, then staring at him. She had moonlight fur, and quills, her eyes carrying a musky scarlet. She was wearing black dress; strapless, and at a very short hem.

The girl walked up to Shadow, and poked his shoulder. Shadow turned his head, lazily, his eyes glazed over, and looking rather wobbly. "What?" He asked, groggily.

The female smirked. "You having fun, tough guy?" She asked, seductively, rubbing her bare arms on his fury chest.

"I would, but this place is so boring." He said, as he gouged down another sip of whiskey. He set his glass down, and let his head fall into his hand, the uneasiness in his body was visible.

The seductive female slammed fifty rings onto the table. She turned back to Shadow, still in his hung position. She walked up behind him, and leaned her body onto him; her head nuzzling his shoulder, and her hands motioning up and down his arms. "Would ya like to go someplace fun?" She whispered into his ear.

He turned to her, his eyes filled with lust, as a smirk formed on his face. "Sure." He said, eagerly.

The female hedgehog lead him out of the bar, and to her car. She drived him uptown, and parked at a hotel. She dragged Shadow out of the car, and inside. She then, walked him into the lobby, and brought him into the elevator, pushing the button with the number fifteen on it.

Once the elevator stopped, she put a pass card into the door handel, the door number was 1563. She opened the door then brought him inside.

She managed Shadow out of his shoes, his gloves, and wristguards off. She kissed his lips, over, and over, waiting for his reaction. Her eyes opened when she heard the lace of her dress being pulled, then feeling it fall onto the ground. He soon kissed her back, letting his hands roam. She removed her heels, then dragged Shadow to the bed, shutting off the light.

--The Next Morning

Shadow had woken up with a mind-splitting migrane. Why was his head making him want to commit suicide. He thought about GUN, but didn't remember seeing any of them.

Shadow's face then struck confusion. His eyes wandered. _"A hotel room?"_ He questioned. He didn't even remember leaving the bar. Why was he in a hotel room?

He heard a light moan, to his shock, and looked downward, to see the lunarescent female hedgehog cuddled into his chest, fast asleep. Here's another shocker; she was naked.

He scrambled off the bed, and landed on the floor; landing on his head, more specifically. He got up on shaking knees, trying to keep his balance. To his relief, the female hadn't woken up.

He found his gloves on the night stand, same as his wristbands, and he put them on. He found one shoe by the bed, and put it on. He, then, crossed to the other side of the room, where a table was set up, yanking the other shoe on. When he got it on, he fell backwards.

He got up, again, groaning, his hand on his head, and the other holding the table, for balance. "Lookin' good, hot stuff." Shadow's head turned, rapidely, and saw that he woke up the nude hedgehog, who wasn't even covering herself.

She got up, walked to the wardrobe, near the side of the bed she was on, and put on a purple, silk gown; much to Shadow's relief. She walked up to the shaking ebony, and began to kiss his neck, and trailed to his lips.

Shadow was blushing, furiously, at this point. He was shaking, and barely standing, plus, he had a migrane; too many surprises for one morning. He pushed the moonlit female away from him, trying to catch his breath. "Okay! First, you, stop! Second, who are you, where am I, and how did I get here?" He asked, becoming more balanced, and his voice filled with the usual sterness.

The female puffed her quills upward. "Fine!" She said pouting. She walked across the room, and poored two cups of coffee. She poured cream, and sugar into hers, then brought the two cups to the table; Shadow still using it to balance himself. She sat down, and grabbed her cup. She sighed. "Sit down, and we'll get started." She said.

Shadow, eyebrow arched, slowly, and cautiously, sat down in the chair across from hers. She waited for him to take his coffee. He took it, sipped, and sighed, putting it down. He looked at her, who was staring at him, looking rather pleased. "You gonna start explaining?" He questioned, annoyed.

She pouted, again, then sighed. "Fine! My name is Celestiah the Hedgehog! You're in my hotel room; I drove us here, last night." She said.

Shadow took another small sip of the black coffee, and set the cup down. "I don't even remember leaving the bar." He explained.

She shook her head. "I'm not surprised! _You_ were drunk! It takes a while in order to remember what happens during a drunken stage, as I'm guessing you already know." She wouldn't have said the last part, if not for Shadow's glare.

"So, you're saying, while I was drunk, you dragged me here?" He questioned.

"No!" She barked, annoyed with the ebony. "You, in your drunken stage, agreed to come with me, by your own free will. I drove us here, lead you to the room, and then we,..." She paused.

"We what?" Shadow questioned. She bit her lip.

It was a long silence between them. She sipped some of her coffee, and sighed. "We had sex." She answered calmly. Shadow's eyes widened slightly, horror had filled them for only a moment.

He gulged down the rest of his coffee, set down on the table, and left, never going to a bar again.

-- Two Months Later: Moon Crescent

"I'm what?!" Celestiah screeched.

She was at the hospital. About an hour after Shadow left, she caught a plane back to Moon Crescent, and began to experience regular air sickness,...and it lasted for a lot of mornings, and through her classes. She was also craving foods she never had the taste to try, and was going through mood swings.

"You're pregnant, Miss Hedgehog." The doctor repeated, hesitantly. "I-if you want, we can easily sign you up for an abortion." He said, handing her a clipboard.

She stared at it for a moment, and even, nearly grabbed it, but put her hand down with a sigh. "No." She said. "I'll take care of this child." She said.

-- Time Passes

Over the next couple of months, a couple of her friends, and even her parents have been helping her keep well, for the infant's sake. She grew more, and more stressed as it continued, but she dealt with it as best as she could.

-- January 28th; 3:56 AM

She screamed of bursting pain, trying to keep her breath up. Her parents were driving her to the hospital as fast as they could. They arrived within minutes, and rushed her through check in.

-- 4:08

She screamed at the top of her lungs, her mother clasping one hand, the other on her stomach. She screamed even louder; so loud that the glass nearly broke.

-- Eight Hours Later

Labor was over, and her baby was finished with the proper checkup. "Here she is!" The nurse said. She handed her the young hedgehog. She was asleep.

Celestiah was surprised at the resemblence: not to her, but to the father of her child. Her fur was of great ebony, and she even had the same white furred chest. Her quills were exact to his, except her streaks were the same moonlight color her mother's was. Her arms held the same red streaks as Shadow, and she had a feeling the legs did too. The little infant hedgehog openned her eyes, ever so slightly, and revealed a deep crimson.

"What will you name her, darling?" Her mother asked; she looked almost exact to Celestiah, only her quills were styled differently.

Celestiah never thought about it. It was hard enough making room for the little one, keeping up with her job, and her sessions. _"Maybe I should name her Devilla,...after all, she looks that much like him."_ She thought, but then put it aside. "Her name is Angel the Hedgehog."

* * *

tried real hard. if there r problems, they'll disappear by next chapter.


	2. Where's Daddy?

this chap starts when Angel was 5, then fast forwards 10 years. hope ya like it!

* * *

"Chapter Two;  
Where's Daddy?"

Angel ran through the apartment her mother bought, not too long ago. It was broad, with bright colors, so the young girl wouldn't depress at any.

In the living room, the walls were light blue, and the carpet was red. There was a black chair, and couch in thee living room in front of an average TV on an entertainment center, and in front of that was a coffee table.

The next room, was a small dining room. Nothing fancy, just a regular wooden table, and chairs on a black tiled floor, and light purple walls, along with some windows, and a small balcony near many of the trees in the forest.

The kitchen, like most in apartments, had white tiles, and unlike most, yellow walls. There was the regular set with a microwave, fridge and freezer combo, small counters, an oven, a toaster, and a sink with a coffee maker next to it; a small window that viewed the city a few feet above the sink.

Celestiah came out of her purple-walled bedroom, wearing a red sweater, black dress pants, and black boots. In the instant she came out, a five year old, crimson, moonlight and ebony furred, hedgehog came running up to her. "Mommy! Mommy!" She called in a sweet, excited little voice, jumping up and down in front of the woman.

The 24 year old hedgehog smiled down at her daughter. "Yes, Angel, what is it?" She asked her, kneeling down to her level.

Once down, the little girl clung to her mother's neck. "Do you know what I should wear to parent's day?" She asked her mother.

Angel had been around for only five years, and was in kindergarten, now. She was an adored student, and was so innocent that no one gave her trouble, and when there was trouble, (like her mother taught her) she'd help out in anyway she could, trying her best to understand. When the help wasn't wanted, she gave the person some space.

Celestiah let out a small giggle. She loved her daughter, greatly, but only wished that she could find her father. She still needed to tell him about Angel's existence, and the big one, that she was his daughter. Angel was still curious about who he was, but she had no way of telling her; she only knew his name, and was still trying to find some sort of reference to find out where he was, and how she could contact him. "Well, let's go see what we can find!" She told her daughter.

"Okay!" She said, happily, skipping to her room. The little kindergartener was too adorable to frown at. Her mother walked into her room. It was painted light blue, and the carpet was red. She had a small bed, dresser, and closet. Her mother opened the wooden door leading to said closet, and skimmed through the clothes.

She found a dark purple, sparkling dress, that would go down to the young female's knees. She picked up her black dress shoes, and went to the dresser; getting out a pair of white stockings. "Let's try this, okay, darling?" She questioned. The female ebony nodded.

She got on her underwear, then, with her mother's help, got her stockings on. Her mother unzipped the zipper on the back of the dress, and brought it down to her daughter to step into. When she did, Angel got her arms into the sleeves, and waited for her mother to zip it up. Once done, the young hedgehog put on her shoes.

She ran to the mirror on the closet door, and stared at her reflection, smiling. "I love it!" She said, looking up at her mother.

Celestiah smiled. "That's good! Now, let's go, or we'll be late! We don't want that, do we?" She questioned, squatting down to her level. Angel shook her head with a 'nuh-uh.' "Then, let's go!"

Once in Angel's kindergarten class, they found out that they were going third, and as of right now, her snooty classmate, Mathew Darkstream, was talking about his dad, a CEO, whose company helped plan defense sequences with GUN. Angel was focusing on the characteristics of the room, more than she did to him; he was the only person she hated. The blue furred, light pink eyed ferret was the last person she wanted to think about.

The classroom walls were painted yellow, with large windows on the left wall, a black chalkboard in the front, and to the right was the doorway. There were several desks facing the board where Mathew and his parents stood.

"Thank you, Mathew!" Her teacher said. The class applauded, as the three went back to their sitting arrangements. "Angela, you and your mother can come up, now!" She said.

"It's just Angel!" Her and her mother said at the same time. Her teacher regularly called her Angela, but it reads, clear as day, on her birth certificate, her name was just Angel.

"Yes, short for Angela!" She stated.

"No, my daughter's name is just Angel! That's her full name; it's on her birth certificate!" Celestiah explained. The teacher was silent, simply because of how much Angel had been trying to tell her that her name wasn't Angela; there were too many times she was given a corner because of that.

Angel giggled as she stood in front of the class. "This is my mom! She's a home and landscape designer at Green Homes Inc." The class began to mumble, and whisper. It was the largest company on Mobius, and to get a job there, you had to be really good! "She's designed for a lot of homes, and yards. She even helped make the last three orphanages in town." She proclaimed.

Angel had continued her small discussion on her mother, and her job, along with how she balanced it with family. At the end, her class clapped, and they were about to head back to their seats.

About.

"What about your dad? Did he decide to show up later?" Said question came from Matthew. He knew full well she didn't have a father at home, and because of that, he always teased her about it. Everyone there was asking the same thing.

Angel felt really hurt by the question. Celestiah somehow saw this coming, even without Matthew being there. "Well, Miss Hedgehog?" Her teacher questioned.

As much as Celestiah would have loved to tell the boy off, she cleared her throat, and acted as calm as her adult self would let her. Barely. "Um,...Miss Sala, I think you need to understand her father...isn't exactly living with us. I lost contact with him a long time ago, and haven't heard from him, either. I'm sorry, but Angel doesn't know her father; at least, she doesn't remember meeting him." She explained.

The class was officially pitying her; all except for Matthew. "Oh, please! I bet her father doesn't even know she exists! She doesn't have a dad like we do!" He taunted.

Angel's eyes couldn't hold the tears; she was ashamed of this fact. "That's enough, Matthew!" The salamander woman told him. She walked up to Celestiah. "Miss Hedgehog, you can take your daughter home, now!" She muttered to her, pointing at Angel.

Celestiah was about to comfort her, until she heard the ferret father laughing with his son. She could hold herself no longer. She stomped up to the man, and was the angriest she's ever been since she was pregnant. "Do you think you're better...because you run a large business?" She growled out. The man turned to her, looking slightly confused. "Or that your son's better because I can't find my daughter's father?" She questioned, nearly yelling. "I'm a single mother, yes! I'm trying to help her, but her true pain lies in the fact your son is a menace! And I now see where he got it from!" She said, grabbing her coat.

The older ferret growled. "Listen you-"

"No! You listen! You may have a better lifestyle, but understand that putting others through suffering will only make people see you as the bottom of the food chain!" She snarled, gently grabbing her daughter's shoulder. "The world doesn't revolve around you, and sure enough, no family is ever perfect. I can tell you may think yours is now, but it will fall apart!" She cursed him, leaving with Angel, and slamming the door behind her.

Later that night, Angel had skipped dinner, and went straight to her room. The little five year old still felt a pang of pain, and jealousy because of Matthew.

Celestiah entered her room, with a tray with a tea kettle, a bowl of marshmallows, and a two cups. "Angel?" She questioned. The little five year old was still crying her heart out, and didn't care how loud she was; her neighbors were complaining about it, so you could only guess how loud she could be. "Oh, honey." Her mother uttered, walking in, and placing the tray on the nightstand.

She sat next to Angel, putting her arms around the young female. She was shaking, furiously, and her tears were like water falls trailing down her cheeks. "Why?" She questioned in her cries. Celestiah stared down confused. "Why did Daddy leave? Why is he not here?" She asked her mother, looking up in complete hopelessness.

Her mother sighed. If she knew the true story, she'd be devastated. Celestiah held her closer. "Your father and I...didn't know each other well. We met, and we weren't together for a long time. When I figured out I was going to have you, he was leaving town. I tried to stop him before he got onto the train, but I was too late. Since I didn't know where he was going, I couldn't tell him." She said.

Angel was sad to hear the story, but she was still was curious. "What's Daddy's name?" She asked.

Celestiah was lucky she had that much! "His name is Shadow. You look a lot like him, to be honest!" She told her.

Angel's ears perked up, and her tears were lost with a large smile. "Really?" She asked, excitedly. Her mother nodded. "Do you think we'll find Daddy soon, Mommy?" She asked, hopefully.

Celestiah chuckled. "Only time will tell!"

- 10 Years Later: Angel's POV

Mom was right! Only time would tell if my father could be found, and she told me that she was so close to finding him. Matthew was still the little annoying ferret I met in kindergarten, and his father was an even higher bastard, but dared not mess with us, thanks to me developing my mother's smart mouth. She claimed that Dad was better at it, and that I became better than her! I didn't know if it was to make me feel better, but after I had a fight with her, I knew she was telling the truth.

I walked up the blue carpeted stairs, and stopped at the blue painted wooden door, with the black letters and numbers: 15C, on it. I unlocked the door. "Mom, I'm home!" It was only a little after school ended, and since Matthew had the girls in his clutches, I was the outcast with no friends.

When I entered the house, I just stood there in complete shock. It was completely trashed! Everything that happened to be in the room was destroyed. "Mom!" I called again.

I searched the whole house, and even got to my room. I couldn't find her. If I knew Mom, I knew there had to be something to explain this, and there was normally only one place to go.

I opened my closet doors, and moved the clothes off the floor beneath. I removed the loose floorboards. Mom and I would always hide our findings there; we suspected that my dad was this Project Shadow, so we had to keep our findings a secret. I picked up a folded piece of paper. I was surprised at what I read.

_**"Honey! **_  
_**I understand that you've seen the house a mess, and realized that I'm gone, but listen, okay! GUN called earlier this morning, claiming they had warrants for our arrest, however when they got here, they had no such thing! I told them that you'd always stay out until nine at night, unless you called. Keep your phone away from you, and don't use the house phone! I need you to pack a few things, and shroud yourself. I found out your father was staying in the Mystic Ruins with a friend; he should know what to do! In the mean time, stay to the path in the back, and keep your eyes peeled; you never know who you can trust. **_

_**Find your father and be safe!**_  
_**Mom!"**_

I was devastated! They couldn't do this! I swear, I felt like screaming, but I had to keep in mind what was happening. I got out my purple bag, and put in a couple outfits, along with the papers of where my dad lived, the notes from my mom, her picture, and some feminine needs, just in case. I put my purse on the desk in my room, and grabbed my black cloak.

I put on my bag, then put my arms through the sleeves of the cloak, and put its hood up. I went down the stairs, and went out the back entrance, heading straight into the woods, where the Mystic Ruins would soon meet.

At this point I knew it was true; I was the ultimate life form's daughter!

* * *

hope u liked it!


End file.
